TDCampsWiki: Noobs vs. Veterans
Welcome to TDCampsWiki: Noobs vs. Veterans!!! TDCW: NV is a Colab between Mr. E and Alfan. 'Rules' No Godplaying Users Only No Cussing without asterisks. (excluding anything said in Total Drama) No Quitting No Voting for yourself Miss three challenges, and you WILL be put up for elimination. ''' '''No changing your votes. More as we go along Sign-Ups (I repeat, ON THE TALK PAGE OR CHATANGO) Mergers # Alfan (He is the co-host for the camp, and he wanted to be in it :P) # Nalyd (Do I really need to add anything here?) # Mrodd (He's contributed alot, and has made a return) # TCF (A friendly user, who contributes alot and is active) # Sunny (Uh... Yeah xD) # LF (No explanation needed. :P) #Oats (He's new, but he asked for it.) #Zoomer72 (Newest user signed up, I think. ) #Tdifan24(A wonderful user! He deserves a veteran spot, but we ran out. :P) #AJ (A good user to help the Newbies.) Elimination Table TBA InSF, Evil, and Oat missed challenge one. Why were they Eliminated? 20th Evil Did not do the challenge 19th InSF Was not much help to his team 18th Sunny Voted for Nalyd 17th EBGR was somewhat inactive 16th TN123 Was somewhat inactive 15th AJ Was inactive 14th Kev Betrayed his Alliance 13th Seth Was inactive Pre-Chat Mr. E: Welcome!!! Alfan:Greetings,everybody. Mrodd: Hey INSF: Imma noob! :D EBGR: Hey Guys! :D Nalyd: Veterans, any of you who want an alliance, approach me NOW. I'll accept 3 of you. Alfan:Sure thing, Nalyd. I would love an alliance! Nalyd: Myself, Alfan, Cod. One more person may join. Kev: Hey guys and Nayld sure Tcf: *Sitting on a tree randomly eating grapes* Nalyd: Alright, Kev's in too. Tcf, you want in? Mrodd: Say No... hes like a drug. Kev: Yea *climbs the tree tcf's on* Hey Tcf LF: Veterans FTW! :) EBGR: Go Newbees! :D Oatmeal: Let's go newbies. Alliance. 4 people only. Zoomer: Ya! Newbies rock! EBGR: I will be in the alliance? :D Zoomer: I will too, if I can. TN:I will be in the alliance if I can. First: Hello minor lifeforms.IT IS I ZIM!Okay, no it's actually just me.(I watched Invader ZIM on netflix xD) Alfan:What's up,First?(CONF)The noobs have a powerhouse now. Cod: *is sleeping* First: Hi Alfan.(CONF)I got to stop watching Invader ZIM, even though the quotes never get old. EBGR: *wakes Cod up* Alfan:Thanks,EBGR. And what's new,First? First: I got Pokemon Black and well I guess that's it. Alfan:Me too! Zoomer: Cool guys! It's great to be your teammate, First! First: Same to you.Also I have already beaten two gym leaders! Alfan:Cool! I already beat Adeku! Or whatever hs English name was. The Champ. :P First: O_O Alfan:I had a bunch of time. :P (Tcf: Sorry my sister had a volleyball tournament today) Tcf: *In tree* Hmmm let me think... **Completely oblivious to what Mrodd said xD) Sure!:D (Conf) Well, looks like I can't be a lone wolf anymore...it's time to spread my wings and fly...with the pack...of wolves...does that make sense?! Day One Veterans Chat (1) Alfan:This is gonna rock! Mrodd: Meh. Alfan:Be more excited, Mrodd! Nalyd: My alliance is me, Alfan, Cod, and Kev. One more person may join. LF: You always see me as a threat so maybe it would be good if I joined :P Nalyd: I've seen you as a threat once and I was right. xD Okay, welcome to the team. Alfan-Cody-Kev-LF-Nalyd. Mrodd: Dont... He's like a drug O.0--- Errr too late xD Nalyd: Kay guys, Mrodd's going first. Mrodd: Luv you too <3 LF: *Shrugs* Better to be aligned with someone strong then by yourself Mrodd: Meh. I will survive <3 LF: Well, hopefully we wont lose many challenges either Newbies Chat (1) Oatmeal: TEAM. HUDDLE UP D:< Zoomer: Okay! What's up? Challenge One-To Be Active or To Be Inactive Chris:Simple challenge. Say SAFE. The team with the most to do so wins. Alfan:SAFE? TN:SAFE. Mrodd: SAFE <3 Nalyd: SAFE. Zoomer: SAFE! LF: SAFE EBGR: SAFE! :D Kev: I'm not "SAFE!!!" from TCF's druggy ways Jake: Safe! Cod: SAFE. Sun: SAFE First123: Safe! Chris:The final score:7 Veterans 5 Newbies Veterans win! Newbies to elim! Newbies Vote (1) Chris:Insif, Evil, and Oats let you down. Jake: *conf:* I vote for Evil, as Oats is meh buddy Evil: I vote uuuuuuuuuuum hmmmmmmmmm Oats OatmeaL: I votes.. Evil :D I'm good for staying another week. First123: I, ZIM VOTE FOR EVIL!!!!!Okay, actually I'm still First but eh,...look over there*Points at the sky and hides* Zoomer: I guess I vote for Evil . . . Sorry. Chris:And with 4 votes, Evil is the first eliminated! So sorry! Day Two Veterans Chat (2) Alfan:We won! This is great! Tcf: Veterans Woot!!! Alfan:*high fives TCF* Way to go,team!(CONF)Nalyd wants Mrodd gone... Not sure why. But if we keep winning, that won't be a problem. Tcf: *High Fives* (Conf) Dude my throat hurts...I think I'm losing my- *Voice goes away* ... >.> Alfan:Nalyd, I need to ask you something. Nalyd: Whats up? Mr. E: Pick a leader. ^.^ Sun: I say Nalyd should be our leader! *squeals* :D Tcf: *Mouths because of lost voice* Whoever actually wants to be leader. Nalyd: I'd like to be the Nalyd: I'd like to be the team leader. I mean, I am the alliance leader and I've got camp experience. Kev: Nayld or Al should be leader LF: I think Nalyd should be leader! Nalyd: Wait, guys, I'm gonna be off the computer later today and I think this has to do with the challenge, so I think LF should be leader. Mrodd: *Stares* Wha ever. Alfan:I guess I agree with Nalyd. LF shall be our leader. For now, at least. Newbies Chat (2) Oatmeal: AS YOUR LEADER, you will pick up the pace, or will be dropped. [ I love how inactive you guy's are. ] Jake: There is a leader, but not you. I'm the leader! I am honest, respectful, and smart. If I am not the leader, our team could die, because I have plans Oatmeal: No.nononono. LISTEN TO ME D:< Jake: No oat. I am the captain. Just give it up D:< Oatmeal: I am a motherducking BREAKFAST MEAL. RESPECT ME. First: This pie is captain!*2 minutes later*Nevermind... Jake: (WTF Oatmeal? XD) I am Jake. But i'll be the mature one and let you have it! Oatmeal: Good. Now be a good little boy, and join my alliance :3 Jake: Sure! INSF12: Can I join? EBGR: I will join :D Zoomer: I'll join too! Mr. E: Pick a captain ^.^ Oatmeal: We just dicussed it -__-. Jake: Uhh, I nominate breakfast meal :D Challenge 2#-Help the Hosts Do Their Jobs Chris:This challenge, like the last one, is very simple. Everybody think up a creative challenge. Best one wins. The winner gets a special surprise just for them, and their team gets immunity. Tcf: Mone was said on PM yesterday...is that okay? Mrodd: Ok... So more or less a merge Challenge: Make a video showing your journey on the wikia (( Or Just in this camp.)) Really simple, but fun. Chris:Mrodd is winning ATM. First123: For a challenge, how about a sports fair.For example 3 events and only 2 compete for each.Such as racing,soccer,dodgeball,or whatever.At the end the team with the less wins lose. Sun: A pokemon challenge were a team must travel in a cave and catch a legendary pokemon! :D And there can be little obstacles, where someone must stay, and that weakens your team when to make it to the end! Also, everyone carries a weak pokemon with them! Oatmeal: How about... we do nuffin' and chris wins instantly? XD Chris:You can submit mre than once. And Oat, that was just lazy. SUn, very creative, but I don't have enough interns for that. First, I like that idea. Tcf: People are pushed out of a plane, and as they are falling they must capture a parachute. The person that ends up without a parachute falls...in some water (don't worry no one dies) next round the people left get on a motorcycle and race for one minute. The two people who are in last get they're bike blown up (everyone lives) next round can be whatever but then three people are gone...and so on. Mrodd: Ok, so my Updated version: Finale Challenge. Merge Contestants much depict there journey through the camp-Video Format. Wether you choose to show you troubles ( Nalyd!) Or Sucesses, its completely up to you, just remember it must be shorter then 2 minutes. But whatever you choose to show, make sure it puts a spotlight on what you did GOOD this season, after all, you want the jury votes. Oatmeal: How about we do a mash-together of many video games. First off, we start on the Empire state building, you can either climb the stairs, or use the elavator one by one. Avoid getting hit by barrels of oil given by George W. Bush, and you continue. Next, you continue to Lady Liberty to collect the magical mushroom at the top on Lady Liberty's flame. To do that, you must run up the stairs avoiding any moving shrooms. After getting the mushroom, you must dive into the water; and throw rocks at incoming enemys. If you hit a ufo, you win. Then, race through the city of New York while avoiding a yellow monster, and multiple ghosts. To win, you must also race a blue hedgehog to the end of a 20 ft race. :D The end. :3 Hoep you like it. Jake: Ok, so the challenge could be to do stunts. You jump out of a plane with monkeys, and you doo dangerous stunts! :D Zoomer: You could trap the campers in a life size video game like mario, and make us race throught three different rounds, with obstacles, monsters, and other campers trying to stop us. After every round less and less people make it through, and then one camper wins it for their team in the end! There could also be a quiz round, trivia, but mostly running and going through it sort of like an obstacle course. And different levels could be for different games! That way it would get us active, its complictaed, and overall entertaining to watch us fail! First123: Okay, in this challenge contestants will try to take over the earth, only using a bagel. a rusty UFO, a freeze ray, and a coffee maker.The winner goes back in time and stops the earth invasion and gets immunity. Kev: We could have a name that song challenge at the merge and you have to guess the song right or you get shocked by lightning and if you get 3 songs wrong, you must jump off the plane that's over shark, eel, and jellyfish water and the water also has spikes and robotic punching arms that are on fire Oatmeal: As they did in roman times, this is a MERGE challenge. It will be a finisher between the final 4. They will FORGE their own armor and weapons out of molten lava they muts retrieve out of the near by mountain of Wanakanaau. After obtaining the armor and weapons, you will choose ONE jury member to drive the chairoit for you. Did I mention that the stadium is flooded with shallow water in which alligators can swim and eat you? Oh yea, to add that little UFFFMM, you will be covered in blood sausage. After one person dies, you guys will be on top of Mount Wakanaakaao. The losers in which YOU, aka YOURSELF voted out will throw various fruits and apples at you. One person will take a dip within the lava. The final two will battle to the death for the people on wiki, however. No one will care except Mrodd, who wil be eating sticks of cheese. The end. :D Zoomer: People on the wiki who aren't part of the camp could vote for witch team or player they want to win the challenge. That would be interesting! :) Chris:This challenge turned out interesting. There are two winners, one per team. Oat for the Newbies, Mrodd for the Veterans. As the winners, you 2 get..... an immunity idol for the both of you.*hands Mrodd an idol, then gives another to Oat*Use them wisely, they are worthless at merge. So...... That's it. No one is going home this challenge. Aren't I nice? Day Three Veterans Chat (3) Alfan:Mrodd, you are so lucky! Kev: *To Mrodd* Can I have your immunity idol? Tcf: You can't just randomly ask someone for their immunity idol...it's not polite Mrodd: Agredd. You could atleast say please. Alfan:Yeah, Kev. Not nice. :P LF: Who cares about politeness? You ain't gonna think "Oh, is this ok" or say "Please" here. You make your moves and wait for the outcome. Newbies Chat (3) Jake: Your lucky breakfast meal D: Zoomer: Ya. We gotta win this next challenge, team! Go noobs! First123: It will be harder though we are short a member. Oatmeal: Told you, I'm not that useless. Challenge 3#-Does This Sound Familiar, TCF? Chris:The challenge is simple. Swim out to that buoy*points to buoy*, get a crab from the treasure chest that is attached, swim back, and eat it. Fiest to do so wins for their team. And no godplaying. :P Mrodd: I dont eat sea food sorry. Jake: (puts on pink and purple speedo and starts swimming) Cod: *sees Jake* O_O *falls into water* Alfan:*starts swimming* Tcf: Wooooo!! *Strips to bathingsuit and dives in water* LF: *Dives in the water and starts swimming* Zoomer: *dives in starts swimming* Jake: *loses his speedo* D:. *continues swimming and is half way there* Alfan:*continues swimming*Wish I had butter right now. First123: *Starts swimming* Zoomer: *still swimming!* Alfan:*passes Jake* Get a new Speedo! Jake: *splashes Alfan* 3/4 there! Tcf: *Singing* Just keep swimming! Just keep swimming! First123: *Swims faster* LF: *Continues swimming and swims next to TCF* Um, are you ok? First123: *Still swimming*I have to swim faster! Nalyd: *undresses, is wearing his magic old-timey bathing suit underneath, begins swimming* Alfan:*passes Jake and is almost to the buoy* First123: *Swims even faster* Jake: *swims faster* Tcf: *To LF* Ohh ya I'm fine I just like to sing:P *Almost to buoy* First123: *Swimming*I am tired but I have to keep going! LF: *Almost to buoy* *To TCF* Ok, whatever you say... Zoomer: *2 thirds of the way there* Alfan:*reaches buoy*Finally!*throws a crab to TCF* Now eat it! Jake: *reaches buoy* Yes. *tosses crab at Zommer* EAT IT!!!! D;< Tcf: *Slowley eats crab* Ewwww!!! It's slimey!!! First123: *Almost to buoy*Got to swim faster. Zoomer: *almost to the bouy* So close! First123: *Reaches the buoy*Okay, now what Tcf: *Finishes crab* Done!!!! Zoomer: *reaches the bouy* Yes! Eww, now here comes the crab! Chris:And with that, the Veterans win again! Newbies are going to elimination! Newbies Vote (2) Chris:InSF missed a 3rd challenge. Wow, you guys need to power this up! First123: InsF. Zoomer: Yep, InsF. We need to win! Jake: InSF for missing to many challenges Mr. E: *breaks INSF's knee caps* Goodbye!!! Hurry up, get to the boat of losers!!! *waves* Chris:*fixes her knee caps* No hurting them... Too bad! Day Four Veterans Chat (4) Alfan:We won again! Newbies Chat (4) Zoomer: Darn! Come on guys! First123: This sucks! Jake: Well breakfast over there ain't helping us >.> Challenge Four-Let's Get Ready to Vote! Chris:Today is simply a vote. Both teams get to vote today, and tomorrow we have a few surprises! Mrodd and Oat can use their idols at any time, but if they do, you cannot change your votes. So be careful! Veterans Vote (1) Alfan:I am not sure who to vote, so I will wait. Sun: I put a lot of thought into this and I'm voting... Nalyd... hopefully people realize that he lied to get me off. I voted him originally because I knew he would be safe. He made up a lie that I opposed him, which I didn't. But now I have to. Tcf: What if we all vote for someone different on the team that way no one gets voted off? Nalyd: I vote Sun. Mrodd, you better consider yourself VERY LUCKY. alfan:Nalyd, want me to vote Sun as well? Nalyd: Yes, if he's going to oppose the alliance, he must see our full power. Veterans, I urge you to join us, and those who vote with us will be spared from being voted off. Alfan:I vote Sunny. As Nalyd said, he opposes us. And Mrodd has an idol. (Mr. E: You guys sound like an evil cult. xD) (Alfan:xD MrE Could you update the table, please?) LF: I vote Sunny. This is an example of our power. You mess with us, you lose. End of story (Yay for evilness! :P) (xD LF, I never thought Sunny would be first. :P) (Nalyd: He just wants to start trouble on the team) (LF: Nalyd does have a point. He voted for one of our alliance members, so he showed us that he was against us, so he needs to go.) (Sun: Nalyd, I voted you because I didn't know who to vote... not to oppose you... :| I knew you were safe, so I didn't think you would mind...) (Nalyd: well, the plan right now is to vote you.) (Sun: Okay... I'm fine with being voted out by you, Nalyd... you usually win every camp you make alliances in anyway.) (Nalyd: Actually I usually bring my alliance as far as I can then get voted out or throw the final challenge/jury vote.) (Sun: I changed my vote to TN123 xD The challenge is a vote, but not a "team vote" :P) Nalyd: I don't plan on changing my vote, I'm keeping it on you. Sun: I never said you have to, but I see it as a lot better to not lose a member of your team... and let the other team take the hit for you. (Mr. E: I'll update the table when the person is officially eliminated) Nalyd: Sun, I didn't lie to anybody. You voted for me, I voted for you. No lying involved. Now you're the one who's lying. MroddL * Hugs his Idol* I love you soo. Any ways.... I think I should remove ALL DRUGS from the game... Sadly Im addicted to one. Good Bye Sunny * Votes Sunny* Nalyd: 4-1, looks like Sunny's gone. Kev: I say Nayld Nalyd: kev, I hope you know you just made a powerful enemy. Kev: I change to Al Chris:And with 4 votes Sunny, I Nalyd and one Alfan, Sunny is eliminated! Newbies Vote (3) EBGR: Um...I don't know? Jake: *stamps Teamnoah* Your the least active Zoomer: I agree with Jake. I vote for teamnoah. Teamnoah:I would quit, because I havent done anything to deserve to stay, but i cant vote for myself so I vote EGBR. First123: I guess I vote um...uh....*Closes eyes and points at EGBR*I vote EGBR. Oatmeal: I gotta say... EBGR. :D Guys dont forget.. my secret weapon.. WHICH IM NOT USING D:< Chris:The vote is 3-2. EBGR did not vote, however, and has the most votes. Sorry, but it looks like EBGR and Sunny have been eliminated! Day Five Chris:We have some debuters today! Veterans Chat (5) Alfan:I cannot believe Sunny is gone. Mrodd: Sucks to be Sunny. But I live a nother day :)) LF: We better have some good debuters... Kev: Guys, if we lose, lets vote for everyone on our team so no one gets voted off Mrodd: How about, if we lose, we vote for the ediot who would get us all voted out? * Glares at Kevvy* LF: Ohh, or we could just vote like normal people! Doesn't that sound fun? (xD) Mrodd: Errr, One problem. I dont see any normal people around here. LF: *Laughs* And I thought I was being rude :P. Nalyd: Alright guys, I gotta know, the four of us who voted Sunny are the alliance? (And Kevvy) Mrodd: <3 Its the Truth.... And No. Its not the alliance, get your facts right * Smiles* Nalyd: yeah, it's the alliance... TDA15, you're welcome to join too. Mr E: *whining* Nalyd!! Wait for me to introduce them!! Fine, TDA15 has immunity this week. Mrodd: No...No its not. There is no alliance. Just friends.... and other people. LF: Woot for the successful alliance!!! Don't ruin the moo, Mrodd... Mrodd: The Moo? Are you calling me a cow 8 Walks away* LF: I meant mood! Ugh, this is soo annoying :P. Alfan:LF, relax. Have some fun!*roasts marshmellows* Nougat Newbies Chat (5) Jake: Uh oh. Debuters D: First123: Maybe they could help me *under breath*Take over the earth*Out loud*and everyone here win! Oatmeal: Guys, I name this teamm.. Nougat Newbies :D Mr. E: Meet your new teammates, AJ and Seth!!!! They have immunity this week!!! Oatmeal: Welcome.. Young Grass Hoppers :D TN123:*looks at team name Oatmeal made*Really, Nougat Newbies...THAT IS AWESOME!! Oatmeal: Why.. Thank you :D Chris:No elimination today! Consider yourselves lucky! Day Six Veterans Chat (6) Alfan:I wonder if we'll win again. Nougat Newbies Chat (6) Challenge 6-Simple As Pie Chris: Today is simple as well. The person with the best reason that their team should win wins the challenge! Now go and make us hosts care! Cod: Our team should win, for we have been trying our hardest to win the challenges. We work well together, and we could really use this win again. So please, consider our request at the win. TDA15: Aw, why coudln't this challenge be yesterday, it was "Pi Day"? D: (3/14 :p) Seth: Our team should win because we need help! We've voted out 3 people! If you help support us, then we will pay you MONEY! Oatmeal: Cause our team sucks. :3 Nuff' said. TN123:3 reasons 1).we have lost more people 2).Our team sucks 3).we havent won a single challenge yet. Nalyd: The Veterans win because we work hard at everything we do. We're all passionate about this game, and genuinely love competing. You've seen the raw emotion at our last vote. We give 110% at every challenge so far. We've all earned out spots in this game. Chris:Can the Newbies beat Nalyd's amazing speech? Alfan:I think we should win, beacse we do our best, always. LF: Yeah so I'ma go full out on this one, so be prepared. The Veterans should win because our name just suggests it to begin. We're Veterans, we know how to play the game, what to do, when to do it, how, etc. We're determined to win every challenge and keep our team strong, and our spirits are always high. Not to mention we have the best alliance on our team, so all in all, we're like the perfect team. And nothing is above perfect. Oatmeal: I believe we should win, because Chris is better than us, Unlike the Vet's who thinks he suck. Jake: Our newbies should win. Why? Were smart and awesome. We worked are butts off, and even voted 3 members off. Even after that, were still friends, and success is about friends and things you do to help. The newbies are trustworthy, friendly, and loyal to one another Chris:Nalyd and LF have won for the Veterans! Newbies to elimination again! Nougat Newbies Vote (4) Chris:AJ and Seth, the debuters, are immune for tonight. Jake had the best entry, so he is immune as well. So either First, Zoomer, Oat, or Teamnoah are going home. Jake: :D. Anyway, Teamnoah is the least active *stamps his passport* Zoomer: Me too. I vote for teamnoah. Temanoah:I did do this challenge, so based on that, I vote first Oatmeal: I vote.. Teamnoah. Sorry bro. Statisicly, you are the weakest link. Chris: Okay.. Teamnoah is out, I guess. Sorry. *sends Teamoah to the Dock of Shame* Day Seven Veterans Chat (7) Alfan:Nalyd, LF, you 2 did it! Cod: How did my answer not work? D: TDA15: How was my comment not funny? D: Nougat Newbies Chat (7) Jake: *sleeps* Chris:Nduke is joining the Newbs today! Challenge 7-Debuts=Double Elims Chris:Double elim again! We have had so many debuts, this will be fun! Veterans Vote (2) Chris:LF, one of the most active on the team, is immune tonight! Alfan:I vote Kev. He does little and never helps us out that much. And he voted Nalyd and I, and we had an alliance together! Not cool, Kevvy. (Tcf: Hold on a second did we just go through like 3 challenges in one day?!?! >.>) (Alfan:Day 5 was just debuts, Day Six was a challenge, Day Seven is a double elim. :P Now vote, please. :P) Tcf: Kev...for reasons soooo sorry buddy. (Okay well tomorrow I have a track meet until 6:30 and Thursday I have practice until 5:00 so if I miss a challenge I have my reasons.) Mrodd: You already know my vote. Bye bye Kev. Your ideas are wack. (( Will be gettign on 5:30 ish. I have a small party to attend :/)) Nalyd: I vote Kev. Sorry, wish it didn't have to be like this, but the rest of the guys already voted. (Mrodd, tell me you meant wack.) Mrodd: O.0 Typo... Sorry xD *Fixes* LF: Well my vote should be obvious, so I vote Kev! Sorry dude! Chris:With 5 votes, Kev is eliminated! Newbies Vote (5) Chris:Jake, the most active, has sole invincibility. Now vote! :P Nduke, our newest debuter, is safe as well. Jake: I vote First for being least active First: I did almost every challenge except one, that is inactive?I vote AJ. Zoomer: I like AJ, but he hasn't done a challenge since he arrived. I vote for him. Oatmeal: I vote AJ. Chris:Sad to say it. AJ, the first debuter to be eliminated, is gone. Sorry, AJ. We will miss you. *AJ leaves to the Dock of Shame* Day Eight Chris:Time to step up the game! Veterans Chat (8) Alfan: Kev is gone! Yes! Cod: *is sleeping which explains why he keeps missing challenges and votes* :3 Mrodd: * Pokes Cod* Wakey Wakey <3 Nalyd: So, LF and Alfan are in the alliance for sure. Who else is in? Mrodd: No One. You alliance is useless. Remember that. Alfan:Cod, I believe. Only TDA15, TCF, and Mrodd are on the ouside. Mrodd: If you haven't heard, in 2011. The Outside is the new in. LF: *Glares at Mrodd* You're making some powerful enemies by mocking our alliance. Nalyd: LF, let him do whatever he wants. Cod, I'd like for you to be in the alliance, but if you're gonna be missing votes, I can't depend on you. TDA15, if you're interested in joining, feel free to. Newbies Chat (8) Zoomer: Weve got to be active, guys! We can do this! Right? Oatmeal: Woo. Go team! (Sorry I've been inactive. I've been doing science fair.) Nduke: Yo. Challenge Eight-Driver's Ed Chris:This is the first of more brutal challenges. The challenge is to set a bus on fire, get the kids to safety, and then drive the bus to the finish line. Sound familiar? This is a challenge from TDHS. :P Alfan:*sets his bus on fire* Nalyd: *jumps in Veterans' bus, pushes pedal to the metal* (I'm going to bed, don't lose guys xD) Nduke: *sets bus on fire* NEWBIES WILL BE VICTORIOUS~ Alfan:*gets his kids out of the bus* Jake, the kids are still on! Chris:Everyone has their own bus, you know? Alfan:*gets his bus running and starts driving* Jake: *sets his bus on fire and tries to find water* Alfan:*continues driving while his team helps put out the fire* Zoomer: *throwing water on the fire* Jake: (You never set yours on fire Zoomer -_-) (Turns on Ke$ha songs) I wanna win! Alfan:*is halfway to the finish line* Jake: *keeps driving* Oh yeah! 3/4 Alfan:*passes Jake and nears the finish* Jake: *crashes his bus into a wall* CRAP!!!! Alfan:*is almost done* Jake: *runs* I may win. EEE- *runs into a pole* Alfan:*crosses the finish line and crashes into a school* OOPS! Chris: The Veterans win.....Again........ (Tcf: And...I missed a challenge >.> Darn...well I got 3rd in one of my races!!:D) (Mrodd: Missed the challenge too >.>) Newbies Vote (6) Chris:Special surprise!! Jake, the most active, has gotten immunity... and.... an immunity IDOL! So not only is Jake safe tonight, he has an idol he can use before merge.*hands Jake an idol* Now vote! Jake: Zoomer, for trying to godplay -_- Zoomer: (Ohmygosh, I just realized we had seperate cars. I thought it was one per team. Sorry!) Well, I vote for . . . Seth. I mean, what did he do yet? We need active members. Nduke: Zoomer.. Oatmeal: Forget. I vote for Seth. :D Chris:Tiebreaker time! Seth and Zoomer both got 2 votes, but since Zoomer is much more active, Seth is out! Day Nine Veterans Chat (9) Alfan:Those poor Newbies. Cod: :( I am sad Alfan:What's wrong? Cod: I'm always either dead or asleep when the challenges happen! >.< Nalyd: Cod, you're in the alliance, right? Alfan;Cod, that last challenge was a doozy. Glad Jake crashed, or we would have lost. LF: :O I missed the last challenge too -.- Well whatever, at least we won! Good job team! Alfan:*high fives his team* We rock! Nalyd: We just gotta stay strong, there's gonna be a merge, returns, and debuts to look out for. Mrodd: What ever, as Long as you dont vote me out. Tcf: *Walks in and smacks head down on table* -Mumbles- I'm a horible person! TDA15: Is it just me or is everyone on our team in the alliance? :p Meh, we'll just keep winning, because we're awesome. Newbies Chat (9) Zoomer: Again, lets try to win this thing, guys! And, sorry about last time with the whole godplaying thing, I'll try to read the instructions more carefully next time! Challenge Nine-TDI Challenges Rock and You Know It Chris:New challenge! This is a familar one, I hope.*hands everyone paintball guns* Have fun! I will decide the winner based on what happens. Now get out there and hit someone in the eye, for me. :P Alfan:*gets his paintbal gun and takes a defensive stance behind a tree* Tcf: *Grabs gun and runs deep into woods up a giant tree* Comee on newbies >:D Alfan:*shoots Zoomer in the eyes*Sorry! Chris:Hooray! Mrodd: I will Survive..... Maybe? *Takes his gun and crouches...* Come out Come out... * WInks* Nalyd: *shoots at Zoomer* Oatmeal: -grabs a paintball gun and hides behind a tree- Jake: *hides behind a tree and shoots Nalyd Oatmeal: -turns from the tree, and shoots at mrodd's crotch- FOR LORDERON! Zoomer: *is hit by Alfan but dodges Nalyd* *somersaults and shoots 3 times at Nalyd* Hiyaa! Alfan:*shoots at Zoomer and Oat* TDA15: *hides behind a bush waiting for someone to pass by* Tcf: *Sees Oat running and shoots him in his gluteus(xD)* Ouch! He's going to have a hard tome sitting down now... Teehee *jumps down and dives into the ocean* Alfan:*shoots at Oat's crotch* Revenge! Nduke: *shoots at Nalyd* This is for banning me! :P Nalyd: *is shot* Okay, I'm out. Go team, let's win this! Nduke: *shoots LF* REVENGE! Chris:There are no outs! I decide the winner later! Keep shooting!! Alfan:*shoots at Nduke* Nduke: *dodges shot and shoots Alfan and runs away* Nalyd: Ah, very well. *runs after Nduke, shoots at Nduke* Nduke: *does like a matrix move and shoots Nalyd in the chest and runs* You will pay! LF: *Runs after Nduke and shoots at her* Get back here! I ain't done with you! Don't you play with me, unless you wanna get beat. Nalyd: *drops to the ground, to dodge, continues running, continues shooting at her* (Godplay?) Nduke: Aahh!! Help!! **jumps into bush* Nalyd: *follows into bushes, continues shooting* Nduke: *shoots Nalyd and runs out of bushes* For the NEWBIES! Nalyd: *dodges, runs after Nduke, continues shooting* LF: *Runs after Nduke* (She's like the only noob active, so who else should I run after? :P) Nduke: *shoots LF* Nalyd: *shoots Nduke more* Mrodd: * Crawls around* LF: *Shoots Nduke* Nduke: *shoots LF* Nalyd: *continues shooting at Nduke* Jake: *shoots Nalyd* >:D Mrodd: * HEars a noise* Hmm.... * Moves to the noise* LF: *Shoots Nduke* Nalyd: *charges after Jake, shooting at him* Jake: C'mon tree stump D;< *starts shooting* Nalyd: *fires at Jake* Jake: AHHHHHHHH *fires* Oatmeal: GARRR D: POWARRR. Nalyd: Veterans for the win! *shoots at Jake, then at Oatmeal* Zoomer: *runs out and shoots at Nalyd and Alfan, runs around them and shoots again* LF: *Shoots at Jake* Zoomer: *cartwheels and shoots at LF* Tcf: *Peeks out of the water and shoots Zoomer* Yes! I got your back LF! *Goes back under water* Nalyd: *runs after Zoomer, shooting at him* Zoomer: Aaaahh!! *runs away from Nalyd and shoots back at him* Nalyd: *follows Zoomer, shooting* Chris:Hold it! Stop! The Veterans were more active, so they win! Newbies have lost again by a close margin. Newbies Vote (7) Chris:No one is SAFE. Jake and Oat still have their idols, however. ''' Jake: I vote First, for being least active. '''Chris:One vote is in, 4 to go. And from now on, do it in Confessionals! Zoomer: (CONF) I guess I vote for First, becuase he's the least active on our team still . . . Nduke: (CONF) I vote for First! >:( Chris:3 votes! That is enough! First, you have been eliminated. So sorry. Day Ten Veterans Chat (10) Alfan:*high fives his team* We rock! Newbies Chat (10) Challenge 10-All You Do is Talk Chris:This challenge is special. Just talk. The two least talkative people are automatically eliminated! Alfan:Wow, that is so messed up. Chris:I am Chris, you know? And it gives the Newbies a fair shot to survive. Mrodd: Oh wow! NDUKE: CHRIS LF: I wouldn't put it past you to do something like this. Alfan:Well, he is our demon host. Chris:Hey! LF: The truth hurts. Tcf: Hi name is Brittany what's your name *Turns* Brittany :D *Turns* Nice to meet you Brittany! :D *Turns* You too Brittany *Shakes hands* Oatmeal: Hey Guys :D Alfan:I'm bored. Mrodd: How do you think I feel? Jake: HI EVERYONE. Talk talk talk talk talk. I'M SO SPECIAL! :DDDDDDDDD NDUKE: YELLO LF: It would be much easier to talk if we had an actual conversation going. Zoomer: So, everyone, what's up? Zoomer: I guess . . . nothing much . . . Chris:I have good news and bad news. The 3 people yet to talk are Cod, TDA15, and Nalyd. So the bottom 3 will give reasons why they should stay. I will keep the one with the best speech. The other 2 are eliminated. TDA15: Well, I think I should stay because I was busy all day, literally. I accidently slept in till 1 PM, then I had to move a bunch of lawn furniture around, set up a tramploine, go out to a family dinner, then when I got back I needed to sub in Ryan's TDRoleplay. And, I could be of value to my teammates. So I do hope you chose me to stay, it's really a good camp. Mrodd: :O Chris:That explains a lot. We have to wait for Nalyd and Cod, now. If the other 2 take too long, they will be eliminated! Alfan:Chris, you are so mean. Give them a while! D:< Chris:Fine! Nalyd: I was at a party yesterday so that's my excuse for not being on. I believe I should stay because I truly do enjoy this camp. I'm playing with good people, and I think this is a fun camp. I know I am sort of seen as a villain, but I disagree. I'm loyal to those who are loyal to me, does that not make me a hero? That's all I've gotta say. I really enjoy this camp, I'm playing hard, and I was at a party last night. So I ask you to allow me to continue to fight and compete in this amazing game. Nduke: Suck up. Nalyd: Look, Nduke, he asked why I think I should stay, I answered. I'm going to fight to stay, there is my fight. Cod: Whoops, sorry, I was really busy this weekend ;) TDA15: Nice try Nalyd, but I think they'll pick working all day over a party. Guess it's time to pack your bags then. ^_^ LF: *Glares at Nduke and TDA15* Don't get too confident. Nalyd's more active then both of you combined. I wouldn't be surprised if he stayed. TDA15: Yes, I have been a bit inactive..but I'm here now. Nalyd: Dude, don't be all like "Oh, you don't care about this camp" I didn't even know about this challenge cause I was at the party. TDA15: I never said you didn't care about the game, of course you do. Besides, I didn't know there was a challenge either. -w- Chris:I hate to say this. All 3 of you had good reasons to be busy. But Nalyd and TDA15 are staying. Cod, you have been eliminated. Sorry. As for the other elim...We will deal with that tomorrow... Nalyd and TDA15 are safe! Day Eleven Veterans Chat (11) Alfan:(CONF)Poor Cod... Now TDA15 and Nalyd are on edge. This is getting good. I am still loyal to Nalyd, though. Mrodd: Every one goes at some point.... I guess it was his time. Now if some one would cut my drug off.. LF: (CONF) Woot! I'll miss Cod a lot, but my alliance leader is still here! TDA15: Some people might need to stay on there toes from here on in... Mrodd: Yes, Yes you should v,v Newbies Chat (11) Challenge 11-AGAIN!? Chris:The challenge will start soon. Double vote time again! You can still chat above, though. Veterans Vote (3) Chris:This is the last before merge, so Mrodd, you have to use that Idol now. ''' Mrodd: Undertsood * Uses Idol* I vote... I dunno yet. Mrodd: I vote TDA15. LF: I vote for TDA15. I'm sorry! TDA15: TCF Alfan:(CONF) I vote TDA15. Nalyd and I are in an alliance, and I want to be loyal. TDA15: Well, at this point there's only one thing to do. *pulls out a toy lightsaber and pretends to stab himself* (Bai :p) (CONF) Nalyd: I vote for TDA15. Guys, thanks for handling the vote. Glad I can count on you guys to help me out. Newbies Vote (8?) '''Chris:Jake and Oat have to use their Idols now. So either Zoomer or Nduke are going home. Nduke: Zoomer cause I'm active. Jake: (conf) I'll use meh idol then. Anyway, I vote Nduke Zoomer: Sorry, I vote Nduke. Chris:Nduke and TDA15 have been eliminated! Tomorrow is the merge, people! Day Twelve Chris:Annoucement time! Sunny and AJ have returned, and very soon we will meet our debuters! Plus, a 3rd returnee may arrive as well! Also, new rule to be implied. No more changing votes. And we will really bug you on the miss 3 challenges thing now. Merged Chat (1) Alfan:Nalyd, we still have our alliance, right? Chris:Everyone pick a color!(For your name on the elim table.) Nobody pick the same color. :P Alfan:I pick Orange. :P Mrodd: Lime. I like Limes. Limes are good for you :) Nalyd: MediumSpringGreen. Attention everyone, 3 people may join my alliance. The alliance is currently myself, Alfan, and LF. If 3 of you join, we can protect you to the final six, and maybe further. I can guarantee your safety until day 16, that's four more days, and probably more. There will be some non-elims or returns, trust me. Oatmeal: Pick me Nalyd~, and I want.. Purple :3 Jake: Dammit Oat D:<. I will join. Anyway, i'll take yellow please :DDDDDD Zoomer: I'll join if I can! Um . . . I choose . . . Teal! Tcf: To. Many. People.! *spazzes* LF: *To TCF* Spaz :P. Royal Blue for the color :D.